


the only heaven is when I'm alone with you

by ashers_kiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t say sorry, not to her.  Because she doesn’t let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only heaven is when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> [stripystockings](http://stripystockings.tumblr.com/) requested Nat/Bucky with "things you didn’t say at all" from a [Tumblr ship meme](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/115798378448/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a), and she knows I'm weak for any prompts for these two.
> 
> (I always end up writing her the same kind of fic for these two, the poor thing. I blame it on my fascination with Bucky's recovery and his determination with repenting for the things he did as the Winter Soldier, his guilt about those things, and his clear adoration of Natasha. And my fascination with how she _gets_ that. I'm also blaming the title on that.)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/115803624424/bucky-natasha-5-d-xxx).
> 
> Title (adapted slightly) from Take Me To Church by Hozier (even though I mostly prefer the [Neon Jungle cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya46q6ALt9Q)).

He doesn’t say sorry, not to her. Because she doesn’t let him.

She lets him reacquaint himself with her body (and does some relearning of her own – there are new scars to press her mouth to, even if she was never young enough to think that could make them better, new places that make him twitch, make him snarl or melt at her touch), lets him map her out with lips and hands and clever, clever fingers, a luxury they never had before. Natasha stretches out across her ridiculously huge, Stark-provided bed, and allows James’ explorations to take him where they will.

His fingers still stutter over her belly, and Natasha kisses him before he can look up with those wide eyes, stoppering his mouth and swallowing the word itself before it ever tastes air.

James may be a quick learner, but he’s stubborn, and every time, he holds himself stiff, unyielding and determined. Until, of course, Natasha catches his lip between her teeth – then he all but _melts_ into her. She knows he can feel her smile, but then, she never tries to hide it.

He never stops trying, not really, because he is _stubborn_ (Clint calls it a Brooklyn thing; Natasha calls it a male thing), but he comes to expect her mouth before he can. He takes to pressing kisses across her stomach, over her hip, paying such devoted attention to the knot of scarring that Natasha knows he is still saying it, inside his head, amongst everything else.

As long as he continues to see the therapist Sam found, she can forgive him for it.

*

(He asked once, and only once, less than a month after they started… _this_ again, with Steve still hovering in the doorway. He asked her why as he made them lunch – more than enough left over for Steve, and Sam – and Natasha only looked at him over her coffee. “Would you let me?” _Will you?_ lingered on her tongue, a question she already knew the answer to.

James scowled at her, dark and pointed; Natasha shrugged and went back to her paper.)


End file.
